Bleach Ultimate: Armageddon part 2
by Annie Preston
Summary: Yoshito has defeated his sister, Jade. But after reverting the Soul Society and earth to its original state, he felt a massive presence at the Soul King's palace. he rushes there and is confronted by a demon of extraordinary power. Yoshito is sent to the deepest depths of Hell, while the demon begins his march on the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.
1. The next world

**Chapter 1: The next world.**

"Keshi Sari-" The Demon was interrupted as a large gush of flames engulfed him.

He sighed and ushered the flames away, looking towards where the fire came from. He saw a multitude of soul reapers standing there gazing at him.

"Come to see the end of the universe? How fitting that it should be its prime protectors." He said with a grin.

Ichigo, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Komamura, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Sui Fon stood there in formation. They all raised their weapons and shouted out in unison. "BAN-KAI!"

A burst of energy and smoke enveloped the entire Palace and blocked the Demon's vision. "What a pain… more fools who want to delay the inevitable."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted, a blast of black Getsuga rushing towards him.

The Demon flashed out of the way and materialized a long, thick blade of energy. He swung the blade into Ichigo's neck and sliced his head off clean.

"Weak" He muttered.

Shunsui rushed up behind him and tried to initiate the first phase of his Bankai but was instead torn in two straight through the middle, the black substance from his Bankai pouring out from him.

"Weak…"

Yamamoto positioned himself far from the Demon and glared at him, his body clad in flames and the air dry from the heat.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" He insisted.

The Demon grinned and held up the blade which faded away, his finger tips glowing bright as his long black robe flew off. He wore black Kimono trousers and nothing on his upper half. His body was covered in stitches and bruises, gashes and holes. A black pentagram was upon his chest, the edges were tattered like the symbol had been burned onto the body.

"I am here to regain the original form I once had before it was stolen. It's only a matter of time."

Yamamoto gasped as he looked at the Figure. "Y-you're…" He stuttered, fear filling the Head Captains face.

"You know who I am, old man. The old legends tell of me, the returning nightmare that will clad the worlds in blackness and then nothing."

Yamamoto rushed towards the Demon and slammed his sword down towards him. The Demon sighed and brought his arm up, the sword clashing against him, leaving no mark on his arm.

"I AM ABADDON, DESTROYER OF EVERYTHING AND THE ANGEL OF THE ABYSS!"

An ungodly amount of energy erupted from Abaddon and shattered Yamamoto's sword into dust. He swung his arm out and planted it into his chest, the sound of the crunching of bones and ripping of muscles filling the air.

"I want you to die acknowledging how hopeless you all were at surviving the apocalypse of the universe." He stated as Yamamoto's body disintegrated into nothingness.

Sui Fon rushed towards him yelling into the air as she pointed her huge Rocket at him. "Jakuho Raikoben!" She fired the large missile towards Abaddon; it collided into him and exploded in a mass of inferno.

"… Weak." He muttered as he appeared behind Sui Fon. He smashed his fist down into the top of her head, caving her skull in. "And you… Equally as weak."

He watched her lifeless body fall towards the ground, crashing into one of the building with a cloud of smoke.

"You guys are falling like flies, literally. I prefer to deal with dragons, not flies" He looked over at Byakuya, Komamura and Kenpachi. He raised an arm and the blade reappeared. "Shall we?" He jested as he rushed towards the three. He swung his blade through Kenpachi's Katana, shattering it and then running it through his head. "Weak!"

He raised his sword and blocked Byakuya's storm of blossoms. He swung his sword down and annihilated Byakuya's Bankai. He rushed towards him but before he could, Komamura's Bankai's huge blade blocked the way.

"You dare get in my way, DOG?!" He called, looking back over his shoulder at Komamura.

"We may fall today, and the universe takes its final blink. But we will not go down like the flies you call us. Today is the death of the Thirteen Court guard Squads! But out spirit will live on!" He shouted as he swung his sword into Abaddon.

The blade halted and exploded in a mass of black energy.

"Spirit? I thrive from devouring spirits. The bigger the better, but that doesn't make it any more of a task to acquire."

Komamura gasped as he felt a heavy pull from within his body. He looked down as his body began to quickly cave in on itself. A ball of black energy forming inside him, pulling his entire body within it.

"Kuro no Kugeki, Void of black." Abaddon informed Komamura.

"A… black hole? " He began to fade into unconsciousness, his body completely disappearing into the black hole.

Abaddon clicked his fingers and the hole vanished. Byakuya growled, his anger greater than any before.

"You have tarnished the good name of the Soul Society. You may be strong but your Soul is weak!"

"Soul?" He asked, appearing only inches from Byakuya within an instant. "What… Soul?" He grinned and gripped Byakuya's head, tensing and pulling hard. His grip was loosened from Byakuya's head when a large shard of ice crashed into him, sending him stumbling back.

 _Damn, that was a surprise._

He looked down and saw the entirety of the Soul Reapers coming up to the Soul Palace to join the fight, with the remaining Captains in the lead. Toshiro yelled out and fired more shards of ice towards him.

"Fukakaina." He said. all the ice shards disappeared before they reached him. "Now, nothing can reach me. Simple" He informed them. Byakuya gasped as Toshiro rushed past him towards Abaddon.

"Hitsugaya, no!" He called, but before Toshiro could stop, his body exploded in an ash cloud, quickly swept away by the wind. Abaddon grinned and raised a hand, aiming it towards all the Soul Reapers.

"Your life is meaningless now. And the era of the Soul Reapers and Soul society is at an end."

Byakuya looked down at the rest of the Soul Reapers and sighed. Letting go of his Zanpakuto, allowing it to fall down through the sky towards the ground.

 _It's over… forgive me Rukia._

Byakuya looked down at his sister, a look of sorrow and despair filling his face as a bright white light started to fill the sky, blinding everyone.

"Keshi Sarimasu" Abaddon said. His white eyes glowing as all of the Soul society crumbled apart, the powers of Keshi sarimasu destroying all of the area and the Soul Reapers. "This realm… is now void of existence, and belongs to me once again."  
He stood in the now, empty white void, Nothing in sight besides him. Just then, a portal opened up in front of him and he stepped through it. "Now to proceed to the next world. Hueco Mundo. Let us see how the Hollows fair against the oncoming doom. Who knows? Maybe they'll great it with open arms"  
As he stepped through, the portal began to close behind him. Leaving the empty void which was once the thriving realm of the Soul society and Soul King palace, inexistent.

 _The apocalypse had started._

 ** _To be continued!..._**


	2. Exist

**Chapter 2: Exist**

 _I have watched as the trillions of souls poured through the gates of hell. I know his name, as it has spread across the known universe in the past five years. Abaddon. But how? My parents… tried to kill me. They were this THING all along?_

The screams could be heard far across the landscape of Hell, the towers of rock looming over the souls of the damned, lava flowing from them as the army of Kushanada pursued them. It had been five years since Yoshito had been sent to Hell by Abaddon. He was chained to a large pillar several feet above the ground inside a small cave. Yoshito had reverted to his normal Soul Reaper form, but without the robes. Instead, he wore a single white robe with the Hell chain attached to his chest. There was little light beside created from a small pool of lava ahead of him.

His eternal prison had sent him into madness. Hell was filled with the souls of every inhabitant of the Soul society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the living. It had been passed around that Hell was Abaddon's next target but the immense quantity of souls within made it a slow task to accomplish, along with the guardian of Hell who protected it.

Yoshito looked around, the walls getting darker as the air around him cooled. "Who… Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded.

A figure slowly revealed itself, a cloak hid its face as it approached Yoshito. "It's taken me years… but I've finally found you." The man mumbled.

Yoshito looked confusingly at the figure, trying to see a face within the hood. His voice was raspy and broken. Like he had a dry throat in a hot desert. "Do I know you? Do you know me? Why have you been looking for me?!" Yoshito asked angrily, his patience drawing thin.

The figure pulled back his cloak, he wore a black outfit with large silver metal shoulder, forearm, chest and knee plating, like light battle armour. His skin was pale and the right side of his face scarred like it had been scorched by flames. His hair was long and white. On the right side were thick gray dreadlocks. Along with his right eye being completely dead and white. He lifted a long black sword, the tip larger than the base of the blade and the blade having a zigzag shape at the bottom of the blade.

"The name is Kokuto. I'm here to break you out of hell and stop everything from truly turning to shit."

Yoshito looked at him and sighed. "You can't release me from here. I'm stuck here by the will of Abaddon. If you have been looking for me specifically, then you know about me enough to know that already."

Kokuto smirked. "Oh I do. But see, I just don't care for all that. It's taken me a while and I'm not gonna be stopped by a few stupid chains. Now let's hurry this along before the Kushanada arrive!" He shouted.

He swung his sword at Yoshito and smashed the chains from him. Yoshito fell to his knees and coughed. The relief he felt from being freed filled him with excitement. He looked up at Kokuto before the whole cave begin to crumble in on itself. He saw a huge Kushanada crashing in from the outside of the cave.

"You brought them here?!" Yoshito yelled.

Kokuto grinned and gripped his sword tight. "You better get ready because the fight's only just beginning."

Yoshito stood up and held out his hand. Confused as to what he could possibly do. "Damn… my Zanpakuto… where the hell is it?"

Kokuto looked over at Yoshito as the Kushanada approached closer. "Damn boy, get your Zanpakuto out!" He commanded.

"I can't! I don't know how to, or where it is!" He yelled back, thinking hard.

The Kushanada raised its large arm and crashed it down onto Kokuto. The arm split in half down the centre and he swung his sword up. He leapt up towards the beast's face and ran his sword into it. The Kushanada fell to the ground in a heap and started to crumble apart into dust as it died.

"Yoshito! GET YOUR WEAPON OUT!" He yelled again.

Yoshito growled in anger, the howling of more Kushanada coming closer and closer.

Kokuto came to him and held him by the shoulders.

"Listen, your weapon is linked to you more than any Soul Reapers is. I have an idea as to who you really are, but you need to do this. Abaddon destroyed your weapon when he banished you to hell, but you can recreate it. Do it now. don't even think. Just do it!"

Yoshito closed his eyes tight, trying to think clearly.

 _Create it?But it is destroyed, you said so! How can I…oh. So that's what you mean!_

"Construct, Kenchikka!"

A large bust of energy exploded from his hand and the Zanpakuto reformed in his hand in its sealed katana state. Yoshito gripped it hard and grinned, just as a Kushanada burst through the walls of the cave above him. Its hand raining down towards him.

Yoshito raised the blade up and pointed it at the falling hand, the katana quickly formed into the Golden Cleaver and a shield wall of Raitsu formed above Yoshito, blocking him from the hand as it crashed down onto it.

"Sora… Takaku" He mumbled under his breath.

The bright blue pillars formed around the Kushanada and began to close in slowly.

"Sora Takaku is the ability to create a one kill prison. The time that passes inside the prison is accelerated infinitely. One second to us, is like a million years to whatever is inside."

The space between each pillar surrounding the Kushanada began to seal up and confine the creature inside. The blockade above Yoshito vanished and he looked up, Kokuto looking in amazement at what was going on.

"I used this technique surprisingly early on Jade, hoping to catch her off guard and finish her quickly so she couldn't pull any tricks. Sadly she was one step ahead and was able to destroy the prison before it could activate the effects."

The prison glowed brightly then began to disintegrate away, showing a cloud of ash inside, all that remained from the Kushanada as it blew away into the air.

"You see, that's the kind of power I have"

 _Kenchikka… you're stronger now. I obtained my true Bankai, has this enhanced ever aspect of you including Shikai?_

Kokuto came up to Yoshito and held his wrist, turning Yoshito to him. "You think that wasn't a little overkill? You couldn't have just cut it or something? You had to let it nearly squish you, didn't you…" He asked, astounded from the power Yoshito displayed. Yoshito rolled his eyes, looking at Kokuto.

"It pissed me off, I showed it that."

Yoshito and Kokuto gathered themselves up and got ready to leave. Yoshito turned to Kokuto, reverting his Zanpakuto back into its sealed state.

"So… who is it you think I am? Because I assure you, all I am is a human, killed by my sister, who was protecting me from my parents, who happen to be a dark demon called Abaddon. Actually, I don't seem like a normal kinda person, do I?" He questioned.

Kokuto sighed and looked around, making sure the coast was clear of hostile enemies. "I.. don't actually know anything about you. But Abaddon, I do. Abaddon is known as an ancient being from the start of the universe. The story goes, that at the dawn of time, before anything even existed, there was him. A being of light and dark, who was destined to be the god of everything. But as the millions and millions of years in emptiness went on for him. He became dark and foul, corrupted by the mind. The fifty-fifty balance was broken. And out of this darkness that he became, a second being was created, one of pure light, who was meant to keep the balance. Instead of one being that was black and white, you had two, one black and the other white. Abaddon and Hikaru; light. That is the literal translation of his name. They had this almighty fight which broke out across the infinite void they were within. It ended with Hikaru splitting himself in two, taking a fragment of Abaddon's power and sealing it within both the halves. This phenomenon is what caused the great Big Bang, if you follow this story and belief."

Yoshito took in the information and scratched his head. "Well if this is true… then what's my connection to him? My parents? Jade? I don't understand."

"Well, I still haven't quite worked that part out. It's not entirely clear yet. But we should get moving, as we have been here for quite some time and I'm trying my best to keep ahead of something"

Kokuto started to walk ahead out the way he came in from. Yoshito took a deep breath and exhaled, before following him behind.

 _An ancient demon, come back to destroy the universe as we know it? There is something bigger happening here, and I want to know how I'm involved._

 _The plot thickens!_

 ** _To be continued!..._**


	3. The prophecy

**Chapter 3: The prophecy.**

After a long walk through the desolate wastelands of Hell, with no Kushanada attacks or crossing with other souls, Kokuto and Yoshito finally made it to a small stone building. He led Yoshito inside where there was a large round table in the centre of the room, a rough map had been etched onto it and markings made in several places.

Yoshito approached the table and looked around the map, before concentrating on one specific part. "A lot of these have my name marked on them. What is this?" He asked.

"It's a map of Hell. Well, at least everything of Hell I have travelled through so far. That point there is where I found you. Everywhere that also has your name is everywhere else I have tried looking for you. They were places high in Raitsu and drew a lot of attention."

Yoshito walked away from the table and took a seat on the floor against the wall. "This is all so much… I still don't have a clear idea what's going on or what to do next." Yoshito sighed. Kokuto smirked and stood above him.

"An army, that is out next goal. An army led by you to take on the demon, Abaddon."

Yoshito looked at Kokuto confused, unsure what he was talking about. "An army? Well how do you expect me to do that, and lead it? I barely have the strength needed to fight Abaddon, and I doubt anything else does either."

Kokuto sighed, unimpressed with the lack of will he had. He walked away from Yoshito, looking at the table as he circled around it. "You know, the old Prophecy of Hell… which you won't actually know, tells of a five member group from Hell taking on the darkest nightmare. It doesn't go into detail but it's all we got to keep us going, eh?" Yoshito thought for a minute then quickly stood up with a large grin on his face.

"We will gather what we need, do what no-one else has ever done and defeat the most powerful being in existence. And I can tell people that I went to Hell and back doing so." He announced, confidence brimming from him.

"Good, then our first course of-"

Kokuto was unable to finish his sentence before a huge force filled the room, the walls cracked and dust fell from the ceiling as the force brought the roof of the cave in on itself.

"MOVE!" Yelled Kokuto.

The two ran out of the cave as it collapsed in on itself. The two looked up to see what had caused it and found a large red whirlpool opening in the sky above them.

"Kokuto… You really have become a reckless fool." A deep voice bellowed from the sky.

Yoshito gripped his sword and held it up towards the sky. "Construct, Kenchikka!" His sword exploded into energy and reformed back into the golden cleaver. "Kokuto, who is it?" Yoshito asked.

"You don't know of me? How sad that I am having to deal with someone who doesn't even know who I am" The voice said.

Kokuto snarled and held out his sword. "The Lord of Hell… Hades. He's been on my tail for the past century in Hell. Now he has finally caught up. Took you long enough!" Kokuto yelled.

"Your interference with Hell's system has become a great trouble. So much so that I can no longer just chase after you, Kokuto." The whirlpool screeched loudly and a large ball of magma shot out from it, crashing down into the ground roughly 30 feet from Yoshito and Kokuto.

"Is it him, Hades?" Yoshito asked, looking at the magma blob as it began to rise up tall and a figure stepping out from it.

The figure was armoured completely, not one inch of it was uncovered. It was over 12 foot tall, towering above the two. The magma dripped down off it, its metallic face began to open up to reveal a single eye in the centre, dripping with blood and fire burning from the centre.

"No… That isn't Hades. That's his guardian, Lamorak; Protector of Hell." Kokuto informed him.

The metal giant took a long, large step towards the two, a hissing scream emanating from its body. The magma dripped from its body as it lifted its right arm up slightly, the hand beginning to shift in shape and retract into the arm, leaving the end of the arm open, like a hole.

"It's the protector of Hell, doing the bidding of Hades against all those who oppose him and the guidelines of Hell. It was only until recently that Hades had gained true power. The fuel he has gained from the amount of soul entering here has made him truly mad with power." Kokuto said, gripping his sword tight.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of him then, huh?" Yoshito asked.

Lamorak pointed his arm at the two and a long red hot blade protruded from the hole, magma dripping from it as it extended to a whopping ten feet. It suddenly boosted from its position and crashed the sword down towards Kokuto.

"Shit!" Kokuto grunted. He leapt to the side, shocked at the sudden boost in steep from the goliath. Lamorak turned his head to Kokuto and swung his sword to the side, slashing up at him.

The blade almost hit Kokuto but a large wall of Raitsu formed between the two, Yoshito holding his golden Cleaver towards them. "Don't think you'll take any of us out that easily." Yoshito stated.

The giant grunted and stood back up tall, turning to look at Yoshito. It gave a loud hiss as stream rose from its back. It leapt up into the air and pointed the sword at him. The blade exploded and extended towards Yoshito in a torrent of Magma.

Yoshito swung his cleaver up and a barricade formed in front of Yoshito to protect him as the magma crashed into it. "You really have a lot of tricks, don't you?… Sora Takaku!" He called.

The blue pillars formed all around Lamorak and the prison began to form. He looked around as the walls closed in and encased him, letting out a brief sigh before he was completely locked in. only seconds later, the walls crumbled apart and the prison began to disintegrate away. Lamorak stood there without a mark. His body untouched and unaltered.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! You took its full effect and nothing happened!"

Yoshito looked at the giant in astonishment, baffled at how it could have survived. Then out of nowhere, the sound of ripping metal filled the sky as Kokuto's blade ripped across Lamorak's back, cutting into him. He groaned and swung his free arm around, whacking Kokuto away and down into the ground.

"Wait… How? Kokuto, h-how did you…?" Yoshito stuttered. Kokuto slowly got up and grinned, looking at Lamorak.

"I was right… I had suspicions, and heard rumours. But it seems it's true, you can only be hurt by attacks you are unaware of when they strike. A sword coming at you from in front of you, you will see before it contacts. So you are aware and therefore it will play literally no effect, but if you are unaware of an attack at the moment it makes contact, it will. Just like this…" Kokuto finished.

Lamorak gasped as he felt the large blade of Yoshito's cleaver dig into his shoulder, almost severing his arm. The giant hissed and shook his body, throwing Yoshito away. Yoshito went down to Kokuto and stood beside him.

"We can finish him. yeah?" Yoshito asked and Kokuto smiled.

"Oh, sure. It won't be taking more than a minute, I assure you." He said, leaning in to Yoshito and whispering for a moment then preparing to launch towards Lamorak.

He boosted up towards Lamorak, and yelled out, swinging his sword at him. Lamorak lifted his arm up, a blade forming on his arm that blocked Kokuto's blade, holding his other sword out and readying to swing at him. Suddenly, a second eye opened up on Lamorak's head and manoeuvred around the head so he could see behind him. Yoshito appeared behind Lamorak with his sword held high, ready to swing down.

"Yoshito, no! it won't work!" Kokuto yelled.

Yoshito swung down and the sword crashed onto Lamorak's head, a loud metallic clang echoing across the wasteland. Lamorak twisted its free arm around and went to swing his sword at the exposed Yoshito. Lamorak gasped as his arm was stopped, a chain that shot up from below had wrapped around his blade and arm holding it in place.

Yoshito and Kokuto smirked as they backed away, watching the giant struggle to be free of the chain. Another three chains shot up out of the ground and wrapped around his body, beginning to pull him down to the ground.

"You see… We have to attack you with something you won't expect. So once you realise we know that, you will have suspected we will create decoys like I did when I went to attack you, So you wouldn't expect Yoshito's attack. However you didn't count on me foreseeing that and informing my friend here. See both mine and Yoshito's attacks were decoys. You would never expect an attack from Hell's chains itself, as I have a minor control over them as a strong high level Hell Citizen."

Lamorak struggled more, his body now pinned to the ground as more and more chains burst from the ground and coiled around him. Yoshito came to the ground and walked up to Lamorak.

"It's a pity you weren't prepared for a double bluff. Our fight was short, but you were a seriously strong one. I look forward to having a chat with your boss." He said.

Kokuto approached Yoshito, Lamorak let out one last hiss before being pulled down deep into the ground by the storm of chains, leaving a burning red hole.

"Now that he is taken care of, I suggest we move to out first location. I have the four locations marked, and I know which direction they are in. Keep up with me, and maybe we will get there before this entire world is destroyed like the rest were. Hell is the only one left, we gotta hope we do this in time."

And with that, the two shot off in the direction towards the first of the four warriors, unaware their 'biggest' problem lay close by.

 _The journey begins!_

 ** _To be continued!..._**


End file.
